


Farmer Tom

by Ameftowriter



Series: Farmer Tom [1]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Basically a what if scenario that Talvish was reborn as a man with no memories, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I blame all of you for letting me write this, Spoilers past G21, What-If, from the fountain of Inspiration that is #lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Tir Chonail's got a new farmer and a good looking one to boot! He's just like every other citizen in the town, happy and working hard to provide for everyone. But unbeknownst to everyone, except for a few... there's something... different about him. Or rather, similar...(Takes place after all of the gens so spoilers galore especially on Chapter 6)





	1. In this Peaceful Town

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from a discussion at the Mabinogi Discord server at the Channel #lore. But basically its a what if scenario if Talvish got reborn into a man with no memories. And suddenly tons of inspiration. So here it is. From there I basically wrote the whole thing for the next week or so. And I'm done! 
> 
> Minnie is my Milletian OC. So for any fics pertaining to my mille, it would be her.
> 
> I really hope you like it!

"Good morning, Duncan!" Minnie greeted the Chief of Tir Chonaill, "How've you been doing?"

"Good morning to you too, Minnie…" Duncan greeted her warmly, "And I am doing well, and so is the town so far." 

"Yeah, I'm glad things have finally gone back to normal since that disaster!" Minnie commented with a laugh, "I just can't believe Deian and Alissa would do such a thing! Even Trefor helped out."

"I suppose boredom can make anyone do crazy things…" Duncan joined in the laughter. 

"Oh by the way…" Minnie finished laughing, "How is he doing? Tom, I mean."

"Tom…" Duncan pondered for a moment, "Yes him… he is doing well. He's been quite a help in this town actually. When he isn't tending to the fields, he's been doing odd jobs for us as well. I suppose the man wants to make himself useful."

"Heh, it makes you wonder how he could have so much energy!" Minnie added, "But I see, he really can't remember anything?"

"Not a thing." Duncan shook his head, "I still can't believe you brought him here all of a sudden, when he was near death's door. You carried him here and asked me if he could stay in this town. As someone else."

* * *

_ "I'm really sorry for asking you this much of this Duncan…" Minnie spoke as she begged, "But… he needs proper healing! He's very important to me and I don't want to let him die!" _

_ "Slow down, Minnie! Give this old man some time to say something!" Duncan held Minnie and shook her. _

_ "I'm sorry…" Minnie stopped and looked down, "It's just… he's…" _

_ "I recognize him…" Duncan brought up, "He is that Knight you've loved so much, am I right?" _

_ "Yes…" Minnie replied after a short pause as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "Yes he is…" _

_ "He seems different though…" Duncan commented, "It seems something great has happened between you two… and it doesn't seem to be a good one either …" _

_ "Yes…." Minnie felt the sting of pain at her chest as she tried to hold back her tears. "He… he saved me, Duncan… he.. he tried to sacrifice himself to save me!" _

_ "That would explain the grave and gruesome injury." Duncan concluded, as he hugged Minnie tight. "I don't understand the full details but… we should let him rest with Dilys until he has gotten better…" _

_ Minnie held on to Duncan's clothes tightly as she sobbed in his arms. _

* * *

"I know…" Minnie looked away, embarrassed, "But I had to think of something and this is only peaceful place I can think of!"

"Well I'm flattered you think of Tir Chonaill that way!" Duncan laughed again, "Thank you!"

"Hehe… But it’s true…." Minnie was still blushing from embarrassment. “I do call this town, my home…”

"Well if you are looking for him, he should be at the Farmland right about now." Duncan brought up, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again!"

"Really?" Minnie was really happy to hear that, "Thank you then Duncan! Thanks for your help!" She then waved goodbye at him as she walked away and headed towards the inn.

At the side of the inn, where her real destination was she met up with a group of people wearing intricate armour. They were the Alban Knights. And they were her close friends.

"I'm back!" Minnie greeted them.

"Hey there Minnie!" Altam the current Commander of the Alban Knights came to greet her warmly as he always did, "Thanks for agreeing to meet us here!"

"It was nothing…" Minnie smiled back and gave Altam a hug, "I'm pretty sure you guys are deathly curious about this…"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Another knight by the name of Llywelyn spoke up, "After recent events, anyone would be curious about the deity that fought alongside the Milletian hero."

"And since we all know who he really is…" Avelin, Llywelyn's General continued, "We need to make sure of his state."

"Still…" The Eiler General, Pihne spoke with a lot of worry in her voice, "That was quite a battle you two fought… but I'm even more surprised to find out he's still alive!"

"I think what matters is that..." Caswyn, who sat underneath a tree then spoke up, "Is this Tom person really Talvish?"

* * *

_ Much later, she returned to the Healer's House carrying various herbs and ingredients. She then placed them onto Dilys's counter. _

_ "I'm back!" Minnie announced, "I got all the herbs you need, Dilys!" _

_ "Welcome back, Minnie!" She could hear Dilys greet her from the bed upstairs. "Do you mind if you could bring them up here!" _

_ "Sure!" Minnie gathered the ingredients and brought them upstairs. From there she saw the Tir Chonaill's healer sitting by the bedside of a young man who was still unconscious and covered with bandages. _

_ "He still hasn't woken up yet?" Minnie asked as she placed the ingredients at the nightstand. _

_ "Not at all." Dilys shook her head, "He's breathing properly now and has a pulse but… He hasn't been responsive to anything." _

_ "I see…" Minnie looked at the man solemnly. _

_ "You gave him good first aid at least…" Dilys spoke as she stood up and grabbed the Bloody Herb from the stand and started to crush it in her mortar with a pestle. "Because of that, he was able to survive…" _

_ "Yeah… I suppose so…" Minnie mumbled as she placed her hand on his forehead. She then closed her eyes as she focused her Divine Light into him. _

_ "What was his name again?" Dilys asked as she grabbed the Mana Herb and crushed it along with the first one. _

_ "His name?" Minnie stiffened. She realized that she was in such a rush to bring him here after the final battle that she forgot to explain everything. And thought that if she told him his real name, it might get out…. She didn’t want any more danger to come to this town. She had to make up a name. _

_ "It's…. Tom!" _

* * *

"Yeah, it is him." Minnie confirmed, and was slightly annoyed by Caswyn's question, "I carried him and brought him here to get better! I'm pretty sure I know Talvish when I see him!"

"Look…" Caswyn stood up, "For all we know, he could be a completely different man. We all saw it. We all felt it! That his Divine Light disappeared when he transferred all of it to you! That should have killed him. For him to come back to be reborn as a man without any memories? That just seems far fetched to me."

"Caswyn's got a point…" Avelin spoke up, "I checked around this town earlier, I couldn't sense any traces of other divine light besides ours.”

Minnie's heart sank. She couldn't argue with this.

"But that's why we’re here!” Altam quickly cuts Avelin off, “We need to make sure he is safe and okay. And if we can be assured that this man really is Talvish, the Elder!”

Llywelyn could only chuckle at the Commander’s passionate response.

“Heh, it’s okay, Altam!” Pihne chuckled, “Caswyn sounded like he was annoyed, but he actually cared for him, all of us do! It’s why we all agreed to come!”

Caswyn only responded with a grunt as he turned away and faced the river.

“All right then…” Minnie giggled at the sight, “We shouldn’t waste time here, Duncan told me he’s at the Farmlands which isn’t that far from here. Come and follow me!”

After a short walk through the town square, the group arrived at the Tir Chonaill Farmlands, which both contained wheat and barley. And within those plantations, they could see a man facing behind them at the wheat side. He wore a large straw hat, a red shirt, and blue overalls, and he was crouched down as he used his sickle to harvest the wheat. They could hear him humming as he worked at the fields. 

Minnie walked towards him and greeted him with a bright smile.

“Tom! Hey there Tom! Are you busy?” Minnie waved at him.

The man stopped his humming and turned to look at Minnie. As he saw her saving at him, he gave her the brightest smile in return. He then stood up so he could look her at eye level. By his side he carried a sheaf of wheat and in his other hand, he held a sickle.

“Minnie!” Tom replied happily, “I’m so glad to see you!”

The Alban Knights were speechless at the sight.

There was no mistaking it. Tom was a splitting image of Talvish. From his messy wavy blonde hair underneath the hat, the bright blue eyes, his physique, and even the tone of his voice. It really was him.

The Elved Unit General, the Alban Knights’ previous commander, and The Elder, the Founder of the Alban Knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by the next few hours or so, I'm going to post the next few chapters or maybe a day or so. I'm not sure... either way please leave a Kudos or a Comment. And thank you for reading.


	2. Deflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights meet Farmer Tom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that I have made a mini novella, I've decided to cut these into chapters and edit them as I go. Thank you so much #lore peeps for all of the help you've given me and inspiration too!

“It really is Talvish…” Llywelyn spoke just enough for the rest of the knights to hear but not the other two in front of them, “There’s no doubt about it…”

“But…” Avelin spoke in the same tone, “If it really is him, then why can’t I sense any Divine Light from him?”

“But no one else can look like that, can it?” Pihne wondered.

“Did you get a good harvest today?” Minnie asked him as she noticed the harvest.

“You bet!” Tom replied as he showed the sheaf of wheat, “This has been an amazing harvest season so far! We got enough wheat and barley to feed this town for years!”

“Awesome!” Minnie cheered for him “You’ve been really great out here, Tom!” 

“Y-you really think so?” Tom blushed and turned away as he tried to hide his blushing face, “Thank you so much for your kind praises Minnie…”

"It was nothing! You deserve it!"

“So…” Tom tried to ease the awkward silence between them to change the topic, “Who… who are they?” he raised his hand to point at the knights who were standing further behind her.

“Oh them?” Minnie gestured the knights to come closer as Tom sighed in relief, “They’re good friends of mine. They’re knights you see.”

“Knights?” Tom looked to see the Knights, “From the Tara Castle? Gee, they had them wear such intricate armour, don't they?”

“No, good sir…” Llywelyn shook his head as he took over the conversation, “We are not from the Royal Castle, we are Knights of a different purpose.”

“Different?” Tom was confused, “Like Paladins?”

“Definitely not Paladins…” the knight chuckled as he shook his head again, “We are the Alban Knights.”

Everyone’s attention quickly turned to Llywelyn. Avelin’s eyes widened as she realized what her own subordinate had just said.

“My name is Llywelyn.” he ignored the shocked looks of his superiors as he gestured to his General. “This is my General, Avelin. Behind her is my superior commander, Altam. and to my right, is another General, Caswyn and behind him is General Pihne.”

Tom didn’t reply. He stared at the knights with a dumbfounded expression. All in a while, everyone gave Llywelyn the stare that says, _ ‘What the hell have you done?!’ _ All in a while the smug Arthuran Knight basically flipped the next page of his floating book.

“Umm…” Tom finally spoke and it caught everyone’s attention, and everyone slowly turned to the farmer, “Wow! You have all of the big shots in here! What do you guys do? Is there some big thing happening in Tir Chonaill?!”

Llywelyn stopped and slowly his eyes met Tom’s. He tried to keep his composure, but somehow the farmer’s reaction, took him completely by surprise. And he wasn’t alone, the rest of the Knights reacted similarly. He thought, he could bring back some memories but it doesn’t seem to have any effect on the farmer.

Minnie tried to cover her chuckle, she expected this kind of thing to happen, and to her, she felt satisfied to see Llywelyn to have his composure rocked by someone else. And gave him a look that said, _ ‘See, I told you!’ _

“Uhh… Yes…” Llywelyn finally spoke, trying to regain his composure, “We have heard of some dangerous activity of the Golems at the Ciar Dungeon, you see. We are just here to investigate and see if there is anything unusual with these Golems.”

Minnie is trying hard not to laugh hard right now. She knows that was a blatant lie. As she hasn’t seen any out of the ordinary in that dungeon. She then looked at Tom who was in deep thought. He was tapping the blunt side of the scythe against his chin.

“I see…” Tom concluded, “Yes, those pesky Golems have been quite a pain for us here. They’ve done nothing but cause never ending noise. Especially for those poor sheep! I’ve been helping Deian contain them as they’ve gotten quite uneasy!”

“So I’ve heard…” Llywelyn sighed, “Well rest assured, we will take care of it!” He then turned to Altam, “Right Commander?”

“R-right?! Of course!” Altam stuttered a bit, but quickly caught on to the situation, “Don’t worry, good citizen! We’ll make sure to take care of this situation, so you can sleep easier!” He then gave Tom a thumbs up.

Avelin could only facepalm at that response. 

“That’s good to hear!” Tom brightly smiled at them as he placed his sickle at this left arm along with his wheat and extended his free right hand for a handshake, “Thank you! It’s also nice to meet some of Minnie’s friends!”

He then proceeded to shake everyone’s hands.

Llywelyn took it as proper as possible, Altam was a bit nervous but did it as well. Avelin was just still confused and took it anyway. Pihne was the only one who greeted him warmly back along with the shake.

And as he tried to shake Caswyn’s hand, the Heruin general just turned his head and proceeded to turn away, without saying a word.

“Gee, a cold man isn't he?” Tom chuckled as he lowered his arm. 

“Oh, that's normal for him!” Pihne joined in, “Don’t worry, he's glad to meet you too..”

“I’m glad I didn't offend him then!” Tom joked.

Caswyn on the other hand continued to slowly walk further away, towards the school. Then, just as everyone was distracted, he slowly brought out his crossbow and….

He fired two arrows directly at Tom.

Minnie saw the sudden movement, and quickly drew guard cylinder to block the attack. But instead something else happened.

_ FOOSH! CLUNK! CLINK! _

The two arrows fired suddenly flew over Tom and it fell on the side onto the dirt road. Tom was shocked, he managed to deflect the two arrows with his sickle, with his non dominant hand no less. The sudden movement caused him to drop his sheaf. Just then he heard a whoosh, and as he raised his eyes to look at the noise, he instinctively raised his sickle upwards with the blade facing up to block a pair of swords ready to strike him. It was Caswyn, whom in a blink of an eye, instantly teleported (and jumped) in front of Tom and swung his two blades at him. The sudden rush, cause his straw hat to fall from his head and landed on the fallen wheat. 

Caswyn couldn’t believe it. He quickly fired those two arrows in a rapid fire succession. Then used his quick footing to strike him with his blades. And both, BOTH, were easily blocked. He could feel it. Not the Divine Light… but rather the strength. He knew whose reflexes and strength this is.

Minnie was right.

This Tom person really was Talvish. 

With the straw hat gone, he could definitely see his features, along with the slightly tanned skin, he had a small scar on the right side of his cheek, from when they sparred that one time. But besides that, the man was truly frightened. He didn’t look like the man who courageously fought against monsters of a divine scale. Who knew how to redirect Divine energy. Who stood by Minnie when she was alone with the Zebach. Who transcended to a divine being that was willing to destroy the world to save it. 

No, he looked like a regular scared civilian. 

At the same time this Tom person wasn't a regular person either.

“Caswyn!!” Minnie nearly screamed at the Heruin General, as she quickly held onto Tom, “What the heck was that?! You could have killed him!!”

She then turned her attention to Tom. She saw the sheaf of wheat has fallen on the ground and the man who was carrying it earlier was in a state of shock.

Tom could not believe what he just did. He felt his body instinctively move and deflected when he saw the arrows that flew at him, and then the blades that came He looked at his sickle, of which he had just bought from Ferghus the other day when said blacksmith accidentally broke it during repairs. He was relieved to be okay, but still remained in a state of shock, as he didn’t hear when Minnie berated the man who attacked him without any thought. He looked up to see Caswyn who was surprised in turn.

Caswyn sheathed his swords and proceeded to bow at Tom, “I’m sorry… I apologize for scaring you. You looked like one of our enemies. And I seemed to have jumped in without thinking. I’m sorry…”

“My goodness! I am so sorry Tom!” Pihne in turn, tried to drag Caswyn away as she apologized to Tom.

Minnie was amazed, Caswyn generally never attacks unprovoked. She wondered if it was a test.

“I-is that so…” Tom was still shaken, unable to comprehend what he just did.

“Are you okay, Tom?” Minnie checked his body for any injuries and surprisingly he was unscathed. “You’re not hurt are you?”

She didn’t get any response, than a dumbfounded Tom, looking at his sickle. 

“But that display…” Altam spoke up to try to ease the tension, “That was amazing, Tom! Your reflexes are nothing short of incredible! How did you train to move that fast?”

“Me?” Tom blushed out of embarrassment, “I… I am not sure… One day, the guard Trefor and the combat teacher, Ranald were sparring and they nearly hit me, but I blocked it with my sickle. Ever since then, Ranald has been trying to invite me to his classes."

“And I still will!!” Out of the blue, Ranald came out of the school and yelled out loud. “You’re wasting your potential out here at the fields Tom!”

“See…” Tom rubbed the back of his neck in humility. “I honestly don’t know why I can do such feats. But it has saved my life numerous times!”

“And you want to stay here and be a lowly farmer?” Avelin bluntly asked, “No offense, but you seem to be highly skilled at combat.”

“You really think so?” Tom continued, “Thank you ma’am! But honestly, I do like this lowly farmer life. It’s peaceful and quite rewarding! And besides! I think this might be something from my previous life, like my proficiency in fishing, that I just can't remember, no matter how hard I tried.”

“I see…” Avelin could only say. 

“Well in any case…” Altam spoke up, getting all of their attention, “We should head on to Ciar Dungeon right?” 

“The commander is right…” Llywelyn added, “Let us go before the sun sets.”

“Right…” Avelin nodded along with Pihne.

“Then let’s go.” Caswyn finished as he extended his hand to Tom, “Again, I apologize for what I did. It was all a misunderstanding. I hope you can forgive me.”

Minnie wished she could record this conversation.

“It’s okay…” Tom smiled as he extended his hand for a handshake, “It’s just a misunderstanding… Caswyn right?”

“Yes.” The knight responded with a smile of his own., “My name’s Caswyn, nice to meet you.”

Pihne was shocked to see the man smile at anyone. But was happy to see the issue finally resolve itself.

“My pleasure.” And with that they shook hands.

“Let’s go then!” Avelin turned to gesture the rest of the Knights to head on along. Llywelyn followed her immediately.

“Of course!” Pihne exclaimed as she pulled Caswyn by the other arm, “Let’s go!”

“Sure…” Caswyn could only reply as he was dragged along with her. 

“Thank you for your help, Tom!” Altam spoke, “It was a pleasure meeting you!”

“I’m not quite sure what I did, but you’re welcome I suppose!” Tom smiled but was also confused. “I hope you can solve this problem!” 

“We’ll do our best!” Altam pumped his fists, “You can count on us!”

And at a distance, Avelin groaned along with Llywelyn chuckling.


	3. How to Ask Someone Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to ask Minnie something. And the whole town is listening...

With a wave goodbye to the Knights, Tom was left alone with Minnie. That was when the realization hit him when he realized that he was standing very close to her. His face turned instantly red and he quickly edged himself away, but then tripped over the sheaf he dropped and fell on his butt on the soil.

“Are you okay, Tom?” Minnie giggled as she extended her hand to help the poor man up, “You just fell over like that, out of the blue.”

“I… I’m fine…” Tom’s face turned redder as he accepted Minnie’s hand and got pulled up. "Thank you…"

And thus the awkward silence with Tom struggling of what to say to Minnie. 

"So, Minnie…." Tom spoke as he turned away.

"Yes?" Minnie was confused about Tom's behavior, she didn't seem to understand what the farmer was trying to say to her. Also the fact that he was still holding her hand. Not that she minded…

"Umm… I should…. Umm…" the farmer realized he was still holding her hand, not that he mind. He then looked down to see that he dropped his bushels earlier, "I should pick up my wheat!"

"Oh right! You had dropped them earlier right?" Minnie noticed the fallen wheat, "Here, let me help you!"

"N-no…" Tom muttered. Just enough for Minnie to hear, "It's okay… it didn't scatter… so…” He quickly gathered the sheaf and carried it like before.

“That’s good!” Minnie was glad, but felt a little sad that she couldn't help him, “Well… I suppose....” She began as she struggled on what to say to him, “I should… umm… help them at Ciar Dungeon!”

“O-of course!” Tom reluctantly agreed as he stood up, “I-I’m sure your friends will be happy to see you there!”

“Yeah…” 

There was an awkward pause between the two.

“Well… I…” Minnie was the first to utter something, “I should go now…see you!"

She waved at him and started to walk away. <strike>(More of a she wanted to run away from embarrassment)</strike>

Just then she felt someone tug on her arm, she quickly turned to find out that Tom had stopped her. Minnie blushed as she saw the farmer reaching out to her.

“Wait!” he said to her as held on to her arm, “Wait a second! I have to ask you something!”

“O-oh?” Minnie managed to say something, “W-what… what is it?”

“It’s…” Tom began, as he thought of the right words to say, “Its… I mean…” he bit his lip, “There’s a small festival happening here soon! In a month! Do you want to go with me?!”

"Did-- Did I just say that too loud?" Tom's face turned bright red from sheer embarrassment. "Oh my, I am so sorry… I didn't mean to---"

"Mean to what?" Minnie started laughing at the display, "You mean you're sorry that you're asking me out on a date?"

"I…" As if Tom's face could get even redder than before, "No! It's not that… umm I'm not.."

"I'm just joking." Minnie shook her head as she looked at him in the eye, and smiled as her face turned pink, "Of course I'll go! It will be fun!"

"R-really?!" Tom's eyes brightened as he felt his heart pound and as if his stomach was filled with butterflies. "You really want to?!"

"Yes!" Minnie's face turned red as she mumbled through her words, "Yes…. I would love to go with you…"

"Th- thank you!" Tom couldn’t believe what she just said, “Thank you so much!”

“It’s my pleasure!” Minnie beamed at him, “See you tomorrow then?”

“Of course!” Tom nodded, “We could talk about the festival, tomorrow…”

“Okay!” Minnie waved as she walked to the church, “Have a good day!”

“You too…” Tom waved back as the light fuzzy feeling remains, “See you tomorrow!”

“You too…” Minnie added again as she quickly turned away and walked briskly to the square, her face still pink from blushing.

“Finally!” She heard someone say out loud, “You two finally got to fess up!”

Minnie quickly turned to see that it was resident Ninja, Hagi who spoke up.

“Hagi?!” she jumped, “What the--? Were you two listening?!”

“Of course!” Hagi’s student, Anju jumped in agreement, “The whole town has! We’ve been hoping for Tom to fess up so he can ask you out on this festival!”

“You were?!” Minnie’s face turned completely red.

“Uhh… it's not a secret that the whole town knows you like him you know….” Hagi exasperated, “It’s not a secret either that he likes you too…”

“He… he doesn’t…” Minnie tried to defend herself, “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t like me that way…”

“Sure….” Hagi rolled his eyes, “And you tell me I'm a tsundere.”

“L-Look… I have to go!” Minnie stuttered as she continued her brisk walk away from everyone. “See you!”

“Bye!!” Anju waved, “I’m sure this date will be amazing!”

“**BYE!!!**” Minnie near screamed as she ran away.

Meanwhile…. After Minnie had walked away and out of Tom’s view. Said farmer remained stiff at where he stood, until Minnie’s sweet words rang into his head.

_ “I would love to go with you…" _

“She said yes…” Tom gave a deep sigh as if he held his breath for hours, “She said yes….” He repeated as his body shook, “Oh my goodness… She said yes…”

“Way to go, Tom!!” He quickly turned to see that Ranald stood by the the school gate as he clapped, “You finally worked up the courage to ask her! Congrats!”

“Th-thank you, Ranald!” Tom managed to say, “Thank you truly!”

“I didn’t do anything, young man.” Ranald reassured him, “This whole town was listening through your lovely conversation you know?”

“Wh-wh-wha…?!” Tom couldn't finish this whole sentence as he dropped his sheaf and his sickle onto the ground.

“Good job Tommy!” Alissa cheered at the background, “You finally asked her!”

“You two should just get on with it already!” As he heard Nora add to the cheering, “This is getting frustrating you know!”

Tom covered his face as she crouched on the ground. He wished he could just blend in with the wheat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked Hagi and Anju, I kinda wish their characters were expanded upon more than just for the ninja skills. Ranald really just wants to recruit tom that badly XD


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here its finally revealed as to why Farmer Tom came to be.

Later, at the Eastern Fields of Tir Chonail, Minnie had arrived with her scooter mount to meet up with the Knights. She got off and greeted them.

“What’s wrong Minnie?” Altam asked worriedly, “Your face is a bit red.”

“Oh! Is that so…?” Minnie tried to hide her face as she desummoned her pet, “I was just… Just…”

“Altam…” Avelin interrupted, “You should probably start by asking Minnie about surveillance.”

“Oh right! Yes I almost forgot!” Altam rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment.

Minnie sighed in relief, to think Avelin’s knack of being a stick in the mud actually saved her from explaining what just happened.

“Minnie…” Altam began as she suddenly turned serious, “We were talking about earlier that we should start keeping an eye on Farmer Tom.”

“What do you mean?” Minnie asked him.

“You were right…” Caswyn added, “He really is Talvish. There is no doubt about it.”

“But despite that…” Pihne continued, “He was completely different from the man we knew.”

“During that battle, you mentioned that both his powers and his memories were taken away.” Llywelyn spoke, “We suspect that might not be the case…”

“We’re planning to send one of the Lughnasadh agents once in a while to keep an eye on him…” Altam brought out, “Just to see if there are any signs of unusual activity on him.”

“No” Minnie quickly spoke, “Talvish… no I mean Tom, he's gotten used to and love his life here in Tir Chonaill. I don't think he and everyone else in the town would like it if someone, disguise or not, started spying on him."

"You do have a point…" Avelin sighed, "But even so, we need to make sure if he ever does regain his memories. And if he does, there's a chance that he could go berserk like before."

“I know.” Minnie’s face turned serious, “And that is why…. I’ll keep an eye on him. You don’t need to send anyone. I’ll report to Altam everyday. I promise you that.”

“Minnie…” Avelin spoke, “You have to understand…”

“Understand what?” Minnie rebutted, “All of you should know that I’m the only one with enough power to stop him. If something goes wrong, I’ll do whatever I can to stop it!”

“We know Minnie…” Altam added as he stood firm to face her, “I trust you. Not just as a friend, but as your commander. You will be the one responsible for reporting to me about Tom, everyday as you promised. Understand?”

Minnie couldn’t help but smile proudly at Altam’s behaviour. To her, he really does seem to be acting like a proper commander now.

“Yes sir! I won’t fail you!” She saluted to him.

“You… you don’t have to be so formal with me, Minnie…” Altam blushed at the sight of his idol saluting to him like that, “You can still just call me Altam!”

“If you don't mind...” Llywelyn began as he tried to change the topic. “Do you mind telling us about what happened that day?”

“I… I can’t tell you…” Minnie answered as she bit her lip, “I just can’t..”

“How come?”

“You…. you wouldn’t understand… I just can't…”

* * *

_ Everything was so white. Even more than Falias or the Soul Stream. And yet, it didn’t blind Minnie. She could still see everything. And there she did see, Talvish. But he wasn't saying anything. He just knelt over with his head hanging low. And in front of him, he was talking to someone. But she couldn’t see who they were. Nor a form… _

_ But whoever Talvish was talking to, they sounded like they were chastising him. _

_ “Do you realize what you have done, my son?” The being spoke with an overwhelming domineering voice. _

_ “I have my lord…” Talvish spoke in a tranquil voice. _

_ “And yet you have done it.” The voice replied, “For such a thing to happen to you. How deplorable of you…” _

_ “I know, my lord.” the deity replied as if on cue, “I have committed a grave sin.” _

_ “And with that, you are aware of the consequences of your actions.” _

_ “Yes… I am.” _

_ Minnie has heard enough. The word “consequences” made her look at them and she quickly sped through in her divinity form to catch up with these two. _

_ “HEY!” She yelled out loud, as she got the voice’s attention and Talvish’s. _

_ Talvish looked at Minnie with a petrified look. He hadn't expected her to follow him all the way here. He quickly stood up, “Minnie?! Why are you--?!” _

_ He didn’t get to finish his sentence, Minnie quickly rushed into his arms for a hug. She held him tightly as if she never wants to let go. _

_ “Hmmm….” The being glared at the Milletian, “What is the meaning of this?” _

_ “My lord…” Talvish spoke in a panicked voice, “She…” _

_ “You don’t have to face this alone…” Minnie spoke as if she had ignored the omnipotent being behind her. “You told me before, that you’ll be by my side right? Then I will do the same thing for you!” _

_ “Minnie…” The man couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You… you don’t understand…” _

_ “I do! I really do.” _

_ “So this is the lower being that you've talked about…” The voice spoke up to get her attention, "I am truly ashamed that you have chosen this path, my trusted servant." _

_ "And you…" Minnie released her hug and turned, "And you must be Aton Cimeni, yes?" _

_ "I simply do not understand how my own creation has taken an interest with an outsider like you." _

_ "I believe it is you, yourself that do not wish to understand…. my lord…" _

_ "My my…" They could hear the tone of annoyance in Aton Cimeni's voice, "You are a foolhardy brave one. Brave. But foolish." _

_ Talvish heard something lower from behind them. He turned to see what was behind Minnie was a sword. A sword that shone a brilliant white and it was as big as he held when he was the Elder. His eyes widened at the realization of what would happen. _

_ "No offense… my lord…" Minnie began, "But I don't think Talvish deserves any sort of consequences for any of his actions. He only did what he thought was right." _

_ "Right?" Aton Cimeni scoffed, "Do you think that his perception of justice is correct?" _

_ "I say that he is your creation. Of your own image." Minnie still can't really see Aton Cimeni, but she didn't care, "Would that mean that his perception of justice is also yours?" _

_ "..... Insolent outsider" Aton Cimeni growled, "You dare… **DARE …"** _

_ "MINNIE!!" Minnie felt Talvish shoving her away. _

_ Minnie fell to her side as she turned to see… _

_ "GAAACCKKKK!!!!!" Talvish yelled as he felt the white blade impale him from behind. "Gah….. Minnie…" _

_ "TALVISH!!!" Minnie flew to Talvish as knelt on the ground. _

_ "You wish to take her punishment?" Aton Cimeni wondered, "Very well… You shall. Talvish… I am greatly disappointed in you. So for your punishment, for your actions and succumbing to such fidelity I shall take away everything.” _

_ "Talvish!!" Minnie knelt down as she thought of what to do, "Oh god… we need to get this out of you and heal your wounds!" She grasped the blade in an attempt to push it out of his body. "There must be a way to get this out…" _

_ Talvish felt nothing but pain. So many kinds of pain… the blade through his body felt like it was on fire. The overwhelming amount of Divine Light from the blade was so much it was making him nauseous. He could feel it… he could feel his body losing its power, his spirit breaking… _

_ He coughed out blood as he saw Minnie hold him when he had knelt down. He looked at her and he saw worry etched in her face, the care in her eyes, and felt the warmth in her hands. He smiled, as her hands grasped on the blade. _

_ Minnie tried to push the blade off him. But it was difficult, as if it was fighting her back. The further she pushed, the more the blade pushed back. She couldn’t lose him. Not like this. _

_ “This sword…” Aton Cimeni began. “Is made out of pure Divine Light. No mortal, let alone an outsider could even dream of wielding it. Only those who can carry pure divine power could.” _

_ Just then, Minnie felt Talvish’s hands on her face, she looked up to see that he was tearing up, but he gave her a smile. _

_ “Talvish…” The realization hit her. As she said his name her own tears came out, “Talvish… no…” _

_ “Its… okay…” He said weakly, “Minnie… I have… accepted this... for you…” _

_ “No…” Minnie didn’t want to, “No… No please! Talvish… I….” _

_ “I do too…” He interrupted, “I…. always have…” _

_ Talvish held Minnie’s face as he looked at her once more. Despite the never ending pain he was experiencing right now, his heart was at peace. He felt nothing but the warmth of her face, her tears… He leaned close to her, just inches away. He focused on what he needed to do. _

_ He closed the gap as he learned further. He pressed his lips against hers, and then closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Minnie. _

_ Minnie couldn’t believe it. From what was happening really. From Aton Cimeni and then the punishment and now Talvish kissing her. _

_ It felt so warm. His lips felt warm. _

_ She could taste his blood. _

_ She thought of pushing him away so she could save him. But he held her face so tightly, she couldn't…. _

_ Talvish focused, he could feel his spirit diminishing bit by bit. He couldn’t leave her. But he had no choice. He had no way of escaping Aton Cimeni’s punishment. _

_ So he kissed Minnie, but it was not only as a parting gift. _

_ Minnie could feel it. Just as many times before. There was energy, energy coming from his kiss. He was slowly transferring his light to her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She couldn’t… she couldn’t let him die… _

_ Then Talvish slowly pulled away. _

_ “Talvish…” Minnie said softly, “Please… Don’t…” _

_ “It is yours.” Talvish weakly said, “I… love… you… _

_ His lifeless body slumped over Minnie’s shoulder. _

* * *

“It’s okay…” Llywelyn shook his head, “I apologize, I shouldn’t pry…"

“It’s no problem…” Minnie gave him a weak smile, “When the time comes, I will tell all of you what happened.”

“Don’t push yourself…” Pihne patted her on the shoulder and hugged her, “We’re still your friends.

“Thanks Pihne…” Minnie smiled happier this time as she hugged back “I appreciate it.”

“Then I suppose…” Altam looked down, “This is goodbye for now…”

“Oh come on Altam!” Minnie patted the commander on the head, “I’ll see you later! That's a better way than saying goodbye! Besides, I’ll swing by tomorrow for my Unit and to give my report!”

“Oh… Of course!” Altam smiled at the thought, “Of course… See you then Minnie!”

“See you!” Pihne waved.

“See you…” Caswyn gave his usual happy smile.

“Yes, we shall see you again…” Llywelyn genuinely smiled as well.

“We’ll see you tomorrow..” Avelin greeted last and the Knights set off back home.

Minnie then was left to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is my interpretation of Aton Cimeni. It's not canon in the games and I really really REALLY wish it wasn't true... But considering the Milletian's streak with the Gods and all. This is highly likely. Tell me what you think of him at the comments.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie remembers what happened in the past. Tom thinks of the present and the future

She sat on the grass further away from the Brown Dire Wolves, as she tucked her knees together, trying to hold back her tears…

* * *

_ “Ah…” Minnie felt Talvish’s body go cold, “Ahh…….” _

_ “And that is that…” Aton Cimeni withdrew the sword, and the blood gushed through and stained Minnie’s Divine Form. The pure white form, slowly stained red. _

_ “Talvish…” _

_ “Please… this can’t be…” _

_ “Talvish…” _

_ “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” _

* * *

“I couldn’t…” Minnie mumbled to herself, “I couldn't save you… I just saw you… I just saw you die in front of me… And I couldn’t do a damn thing.”

* * *

_ “Minnie!!” Altam yelled out as he saw Minnie still in her divine Form flew through the portal, “You’re back!” _

_ “But… wait a second!” Avelin noticed something was wrong when Minnie came out carrying someone at her arms, “Something’s wrong…” _

_ “Talvish…” Minnie held Talvish tight, the blood still seeping through her clothes. She cancelled her transformation, as she pulled out her bag and rummaged through her seemingly endless inventory. “Please…” _

_ Minnie’s friends all approached her as she reverted back to her original form and they all were shocked at the sight. _

_ “Don't… Die… “ They saw Talvish with a gaping hole through his chest, as if he was stabbed by giant blade. Minnie then gave him all of the first aid she could think of. She then focused her mana through healing him. _

_ “No… please…” _

_ She then activated her Divine Link to transfer some of her divine light to heal him, like she would to her squires. _

_ “Talvish…” _

_ She kept on sobbing his name as she tried everything she could think of to heal him. _

_ “No…” _

_ Talvish wasn't breathing, she tried to feel for a pulse but to no avail either. _

** _“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”_ **

_ Pihne was the first to approach Minnie as she screamed. She reached out to her friend, touching her shoulder. “Minnie… What happened…” _

_ “Pihne….” Minnie turned to face her good friend, tears streaming down her face, “I…” _

_ “I have to go!” Minnie pulled out The Wings of a Goddess, that was set to her home. “I can’t accept this… I just can’t!” She grasped the waxen feather, “If I give up now… I’ll lose him forever!” _

_ “Minnie!!” Altam yelled out as he saw the two of them disappearing. _

_ “Don’t follow me!” Minnie commanded, “I have to do this on my own! I’ll explain everything later! Goodbye!” _

* * *

“And yet…” Minnie continued through her tears, “I kept on going. I just refused to let you die… I just couldn't…”

* * *

_ The two then teleported away from their current location. _

_ The sounds of birds chirping was the first thing Minnie heard when they arrived at their destination. Minnie opened her eyes to see that she has indeed teleported back home. Tir Chonaill. _

_ “Minnie!” She heard the familiar voice of the Chief of the town, Duncan. _

_ “Duncan…” Minnie sobbed, “Please… help me!” _

_ “Oh my goodness!” Duncan was shocked to see that she was carrying a man, heavily bandaged and from what he could see it looked like he was already dead. “Wha---?” _

_ “I can’t let him die!” Minnie begged, “I can’t let him die like this! Not for my sake! Please he has to live!!” _

_ “Then come on!” Duncan approached Minnie and helped her up, “Let’s bring him to Dilys!” _

* * *

“Then by some miracle, you did live!” Minnie laughed through her tears, “I was so happy. I was so happy that I passed out from relief. Duncan had to take care of me cause Dilys had to completely focus on you.”

“But I didn’t care… You were alive and that's what mattered…”

* * *

_ “Nnngh…” Minnie and Dilys quickly turned to see that the patient was slowly waking up, _

_ “Oh dear!” The healer was amazed, “You’re finally awake!” _

_ “Huh? Where?” Talvish looked around to try to take in his surroundings. _

_ “You’re awake!!” Minnie nearly jumped in and wrapped her arms around him, “You’re finally awake!” _

_ “What?” He wondered why Minnie was hugging him, “Umm.. excuse me miss, but… Who are you?” _

* * *

“Are you okay, Minnie?” The milletian was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She quickly raised her head to see, that the one who spoke to her, was none other than…

“Tal-- Tom?!” Minnie nearly said his real name as she stood up, “Wha--why are you?”

“I apologize…” Tom blushed as he looked away, “I just finished by job and I was worried for you so I came by to see what happened…”

“You did?”

“Well… you may be the great Milletian Hero and all… But that doesn’t mean you still cant get hurt right?”

“Tom…” Minnie sighed and smiled at the farmer, “You didn’t have to, but…”

“But I want to!” Tom responded, “I mean I may be a lowly farmer, but if you ever needed help, I will always be here for you!”

Minnie was shocked. Not because he offered to help. But it was the fact that Tom despite what remained of his former self was his reflexes, still was willing to stand and help her. Even if it was dangerous. 

“Tom…” Minnie beamed as she jumped to hug him tightly, “Thank you! That truly means a lot to me!”

“Really?” Tom’s heart sped up as he realized that the woman of his affections was hugging him tightly.

“Yes really.” Minnie replied, “Thank you…”

Tom paused, as he thought of what to say. He could feel Minnie’s warmth. Somehow, it felt familiar to him, very familiar… But for now he brushed that aside and returned the hug just as tight as she did.

“You’re welcome…”

* * *

_ “Actually… Who am I?” _

_ The two looked at each other with a surprised look. To think that… _

_ “My apologies…” the man wondered, “I can’t seem to recall anything about myself. Do any of you do?” _

_ Minnie stiffened, many thoughts ran through her head. There were many ways for her to approach this. But… if she were to tell the truth… she thought of the Tir Chonaill citizens as well, and the possible danger she could bring if that were the case. And there is the matter of Aton Cimeni. Did they really intended to kill Talvish? She remembered what they said… To take everything from him. So having amnesia was… _

_ “You seem to have Amnesia, my young man…” Dilys pressed her hand against his forehead as she began to explain, “So you really can’t remember anything?” _

_ “Not at all…” he shook his head. _

_ “Hmm…” Dilys then turned to Minnie, “Minnie… I’m going downstairs to look for what I can do about this. Do you mind explaining to him what happened.” _

_ “Sure, leave it to me!” _

_ The healer then went downstairs. _

_ “So your name is Minnie?” The man asked. _

_ “Yes it is.” she replied, “Actually I’m quite famous around these parts. I guess I've become a household name…” _

_ “Is that so?” He was awed, “I think it’s a cute name!” _

_ Minnie’s heart skipped. She didn’t expect him to say that out of the blue. But she thought it could be that he didn’t know her anymore that he said that. Or any memories for that matter. _

_ “I wish I could remember mine though…” The man sighed solemnly. “I’m racking my brain and nothing really comes to mind. Do you know who I am?” _

_ “Its…” Minnie paused, “Unfortunately, I don’t know either…” _

_ “Is that so?” The man sighed sadly. _

_ “But…” She then thought of what she blurted out earlier and decided to stick to that. “We could still think of a name for you until you can regain back your memories. Would that be good?” _

_ “I suppose so!” The man felt hopeful, “It’s better than being nameless, I suppose.” _

_ “Then… umm… What about Tom?” _

_ “Tom…” The man then tried to think if that was his real name. _

_ “Well… I like it!” _

_ “Tom it is then! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that! I'm finally done with this fic and I'm so happy and proud of myself that I managed to do it! YAY!!
> 
> If you notice there is still a chapter after this. It's just NPC information and quotes from keywords. If you'd like to read them that would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'd like to thank... Jin, Millu, Eli, Aura, Ealair, Noodle, and everyone else in the #lore chat. It's all your fault! :D


	6. NPC Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just my long, probably not needed information about Tom that I wanted to put out so here you go. It can also show some things about him that I couldn't put on the fic.

**NPC INFORMATION**

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Occupation: Farmer

Location: Tir Chonail Farmlands

* * *

**Description**: 

"With his bright blonde hair, red shirt and blue overalls, you can probably spot him from afar, crouched down into the fields as he hums a tune while gathering crops. The hardworking farmer then looks up to you. You can see his glowing smile underneath his large straw hat and bundles of Wheat and Barley that he carries."

* * *

**Intro Dialogue**: 

“Hello there! How are you doing at this wonderful day?”

"Oh hello! What brings you here in the fields?"

"O-oh! Minnie! It's you! I...I .. I didn't see you…"

"Y-you look lovely today… Minnie…"

* * *

**Quotes**:

_ "Old McDonald had a farm~~ wait how did that song go again?" _

_ "Just a few more should be good for the day!" _

_ "I wish these vandals would stop messing with my fields!" _

_ "More bread on everyone's table!"_

* * *

**Keyword Responses**

**Basic**

**Private Story**

  * I am but a lowly farmer at these fields. It's quite a lot of work. But it is quite rewarding, I can assure you. 
  * To tell you the truth, I have no memory of my past. The furthest I can remember was waking up at Dilys’s bed at her house. And the first person I saw wasn’t the healer herself… it was her… _(Tom just stared into space, you should probably just leave him alone)_
  * Ever since that one time I somehow blocked both their attacks at the same time with my trusty sickle. Ranald keeps trying to recruit me to be his student.
  * I’m quite good at fishing! I’m considered to be the best in the town at it! I suppose it was a skill I had learned from my previous life. Maybe I was a fisherman before I lost my memories?
  * Honestly, having no memories of your past doesn’t bother me as much anymore… I am Tom the Farmer. And I am happy with this life.
  * Sometimes the ladies would come to me and tell me how handsome or cute I am. I don't really understand that….
  * Sometimes… I see things. In my dreams especially. People clad in intricate armour… a flashy blue bright light seemingly came from the heavens… a brilliantly white blade… And her… Who am I...
  * Oh… if you see umm her… do mind if you could… umm nevermind don’t mind me…

**Nearby Rumours**

  * Sometimes in the middle of the night, there would be travellers who would beat my scarecrows and destroy some of my crops. Even with people standing guard, It’s hard to catch these vandals. *sigh* I just wish they realize how important these crops are.
  * I swear, these vandals need to stop ruining my fields! If I find them I will force feed them the whole sheaf itself. Let’s see how they like it!
  * Well most of the women here like to gossip, so I suppose asking them for any rumours would be more helpful than me. Especially Nora and Bebhinn, don’t tell them I said that though…
  * I sometimes wonder who I was before I lost my memories. This town gets a lot of travellers but none of them seem to know or recognize me. You'd think if I was missing or lost, that there would be people who would come looking for me … Would that mean that… in the past I was… my own memories... _(Tom gives you a sad smile, he looks like he's about to cry.)_ If you ever find anyone who's looking for me or knows who I am in the past could you ask them for me?
  * Alissa looks and sounds tough for a girl her age. But I suppose if you can run the windmill all day, you’d need some way in dealing with it.
  * I owe to her, Chief Duncan, and Healer Dilys my life. They helped me get better and helped me on my two feet and started taking care of myself and this town. Taking care of these fields is my way of showing my love and appreciation for them and this town.
  * Sometimes Milletians talk and use some strange words. I asked her about those, she only paled and went quiet.

**Skills**

  * _[If sickle is not equipped]_ You have seen me work, yes? If you can get a sickle from Ferghus, I can teach you about the Harvesting Skill
  * _[Sickle equipped]_ Ah! You have a sickle! That’s great! I can teach you how to harvest Wheat and Barley from these fields! If you’ve been to Emain Macha, you should be able to harvest Corn as well!
  * _[Harvest already learned]_ Ah! So you’ve learned how to harvest I see? That’s great! I could use more hands in the fields! Though, if you don’t mind giving some of those to the town would you?
  * _[Fishing rod equipped]_ Oh that's a nice fishing rod you’ve got there! Believe it or not, I’m the best fisherman in this town! I suppose it belonged to my previous life. Fishing is quite easy, but it takes a lot of skill and patience to get the best fish out there!
  * _[Fishing already learned]_ Oh? You can fish? Let’s see who’s the best one in both of us!

**Part Time Job**

  * _[First time]_ Oh? You want to work in the fields? Sure! That would be very kind of you! Though, let me warn you, this may look easy, but farm work is quite hard to do and tedious! Get ready for it!
  * _[Off time]_ A Part Time Job? Sure! I can always use the extra hands out in the fields! Though, it’s not time yet, as I’m still getting ready. You can come by later if you’d like.
  * _[During 7:00 am - 7:00pm]_ Do you mind giving me a hand with these? I will pay you for the trouble of course! So thank you so much for the help!
  * _[Done]_ I appreciate the offer, but I am done for the day. You can come by tomorrow if you’d like.

**Classes and Training**

  * If you’re looking for the school, it's right over there behind my fields. They can teach you basic combat and magic.
  * Ranald and Lassar can teach you the basics at school over there. Just… don't try to force me to join there… please…

* * *

**Intermediate**:

**General Store**

  * Malcolm runs the General Store just near the Town Square. You can get there by going up this path past the school and the church. You should be able to see it if you see the spinning wheel and loom. The man is quite timid, but he should be able to help you with what you need.

**Grocery Store**

  * Caitlin runs the Grocery Store just next to the General Store. It’s just up this path past the school and the church. She’s very sweet and would not let you go home hungry. Though there’s been some rumours about her weight apparently… *shrugs*

**Healer’s House**

  * Dilys is the town’s healer. Her place is just a further left of the town square. She’s been taking care of my health since I was found and brought to her place. I do owe her my life for what she has done for me. I sometimes bring some herbs to her if I find any.

**Inn**

  * The inn is just down the path to the right of the square in between the General Store and the Grocery Store. Or you can go through here past the windmill for a shortcut. It's run by Mr. Piaras and his daughter Nora. She may look a bit mean but she’s quite welcoming. 

**Bank**

  * Bebhinn manages the bank that's just next to the Grocery Store. If you need to store your stuff, she's the one to go to! She's quite good at what she does, despite her affinity for gossip. 

**Blacksmith Shop**

  * Ferghus is the town's blacksmith. He's quite passionate at his job and has done many of the town's needed repairs. Though he has… accidentally broken my sickle… many times…

**Town Square**

  * Ah the Town Square! Just head up this road past the school and church and it would be straight ahead! You'll get to meet many kinds of people in there and sometimes there will be festivities too!

**Reservoir**

  * The Reservoir is just next to my fields. You would have probably passed it on your way here from town. It's very important for the irrigation of my fields, especially when it gets really hot during the summer.

**Farmland**

  * Chief Duncan gave me the job of tending to the farmlands since the previous owner had passed away. I wanted to make myself useful and repay back to the town so I took it. It’s a lot of work but I do love my job! And at least it gets bread on the table. Get it?

**Windmill**

  * Alissa may be young but she controls and handles the Windmill quite well. Of course I need the Windmill to turn my harvest into various flours. Also for irrigation… Or were you referring to the Windmill skill? I can never tell… if it’s skill then I think Ranald will help you on that.

**Adelia Stream**

  * It’s a beautiful stream that passes through the town. Sometimes I do my fishing there as well. Though there are times where I just enjoy watching the stream flow by. It… seems to help me try to comprehend my lost memories.

**Chief's House**

  * Chief Duncan’s house is just above the Town Square, next to the graveyard. I visit him from time to time to keep him company, plus to play with his cat. It is an odd looking one but it’s pretty cute. 
  * I used to stay at the Chief’s house when I was just trying to gain footing for myself. I do owe the Chief my life for what he has done for me. I could never thank him enough.

**Church**

  * The church is just located above the hill up there. Sister Endelyon and Father Meven can help you to your problems. Though… whenever I'm there… no matter how hard I try, I always feel like there's something missing...

**School **

_(Responses are the same as Classes and Training)_

  * If you’re looking for the school, it's right over there behind my fields. They can teach you basic combat and magic.
  * Ranald and Lassar can teach you the basics at school over there. Just… don't try to force me to join there… please…

**Graveyard**

  * It’s located just next to Chief Duncan’s house. You can even go in there in the path next to the Healer’s House. It’s not particularly big though and its normally overrun by spiders.

**Fishing Skill**

  * Oh that's a nice fishing rod you’ve got there! Believe it or not, I’m the best fisherman in this town! I suppose it belonged to my previous life. Fishing is quite easy, but it takes a lot of skill and patience to get the best fish out there!
  * _[Fishing already learned] _Oh? You can fish? Let’s see who’s the best one in both of us!
  * Besides farming, I also fish for this town. It's not a lot and frequent but I can catch some really good fish! Maybe it's something from my lost memories. I wonder if I was a fisherman before.

**Restaurant**

  * We don't have a restaurant here, but if you want a good meal, the inn serves really good ones if you're up for it. Caitlin sometimes does the cooking for us!

**Weapons Shop**

  * Ferghus also sells weapons at his shop. If you're in need of a new weapon or extra supplies you can always ask him for some.

**Clothing Shop**

  * We don't have an actual clothing shop here. The closest one would be at Dunbarton. But Malcolm from the general store does sell some clothes. They're sort of plain though. But clothes are clothes I guess.

**Town Office**

  * We don't have a town office. Chief Duncan handles all of the town's affairs so I suppose his house would be the office? I sometimes help out when I'm free though. But it's mostly minor tasks like cleaning or taking care of his cat.

* * *

**Advanced:**

**Lute**

  * Oh? Do you like music? That's wonderful. I believe they are sold at Malcolm's general shop if you're interested. I'm not good at music sadly. I've tried but it always sounds horrible. Bebhinn seems to find kinship with me though...

**Mabinogi**

  * Ah the song by the bards that tells tales of famous heroes and their feats of bravery. These days the young ones see it as a bedtime story or play time. I had to relearn that information, though. It seems I did not know about this until Chief Duncan told me. Did I lose it along with my memories or maybe I just never knew about them in my previous life.

**Tir Na Nog**

  * Tir Na Nog… they say it's a paradise of which you can never grow old or die. That it's a place of everlasting peace and happiness…. Chief Duncan and Sister Endelyon told me that that's where the Great God Aton Cimeni and the other Gods reside, and that if we as humans have finally understood Aton Cimeni's will that it will descend upon us………………………. _(Tom looks up into the sky and just remains that way. You wonder what happened to him.) _Oh- Oh! Was I staring? I--I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go quiet like that… it's just… my memories… _(Now he's mumbling about something you can't hear.)_ Well in. Any case you should probably ask the Chief or Sister more about that.

* * *

**No Knowledge**

  * Ummm, I'm sorry, I don't really know much about that. Could we talk about something else?
  * I don't know about that. Maybe I forgot about it along with my memories.
  * I only know things about farming and my crops so… that's all I can answer. Maybe you can ask someone else for that.
  * I… I don't think I'll be the best person for that topic. I'm sorry I only know and remember so much so….
  * Are you making fun of me? That's not really nice of you…
  * Maybe you can tell me too if you've found out from someone else what that is.

_(You have ended your conversation with Tom)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time in reading this. Especially this far xD I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a kudos and or a comment for me. It's how I live.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
